1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to computer network communication systems and, more particularly, to electronic merchandising systems which allow consumers to purchase goods and services over a distributed network.
2. Background
Electronic merchandising systems currently exist which allow users to purchase goods and services from a variety of different merchants over a distributed computer network such as the Internet. With systems of this type, the merchants typically establish a virtual store which end users can interactively view with a personal computer which is connected to the network. The end users or consumers can then purchase desired items offered for sale.
In World Wide Web ("Web") based implementations, the virtual stores are in the form of hypertext documents which are hosted by the Web sites of the respective merchants. Typically, a Web site is an Internet-connected computer or computer system which runs server software for serving information using the standard protocols of the World Wide Web. In other implementations, the merchants' hypertext documents may, for example, be hosted by a centralized computer of an on-line services network, such as the Microsoft Network (MSN), or by an Internet site which is accessed using proprietary applications software.
Conventional hypertext documents contain pictures, textual descriptions, and pricing information with respect to the products and/or services offered by the respective merchants. In addition, the hypertext documents include electronic order forms which allow consumers to purchase the goods and services offered by the merchants. The hypertext documents are typically accessed using a standard Web browser application which runs on the consumer's computer.
For example, a consumer may direct his Web browser to access a merchant's hypertext documents. Upon viewing a desired good or service, the consumer fills out an electronic order form which specifies the name of the consumer, a shipping address, billing information, the desired good or service, etc. The consumer's Web browser then transmits the electronic order form to the Merchant's Website. Upon receiving the electronic order form, the Merchant Website processes the electronic order form to complete the sales transaction.
Prior art electronic merchandising systems, however, typically use electronic order forms comprising rigid records with fixed attributes. Consequently, conventional electronic order forms are not easily adaptable to the rapidly changing electronic sales environment. Furthermore, changes in the electronic order form often require corresponding changes in the electronic purchasing system.
In addition, conventional electronic merchandising systems process the electronic order forms with modules which typically require a significant level of inter-module communication. The inter-module communication usually requires significant order processing resources. In addition, the complex interrelationships which exist between the modules make any changes to the purchasing process a time consuming and risky task.